Um homem na cama de Draco
by alluada malfoy
Summary: Lucius Malfoy está em apuros, tudo por causa de um convidado que seu filho trouxe para o natal.


Disclaimer um: Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a JK Rowling é ela quem tem esse privilegio eu somente me divirto um pouquinho.

Disclaimer dois: Esta fic também não é minha, mas sim de **Cyane Snape **eu somente traduzi.

Categoria: Romance, humor, slash, UA e mpreg

**O homem na cama de Draco**

Era conhecido em todo mundo mágico que Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy se casaram por conveniência. Era uma informação que Lucius fez questão de propagar e Narcisa também seguiu o jogo. Lucius havia decidido anos atrás manter seus sentimentos acerca de sua amada esposa em... segredo.

Os Malfoy se casavam por amor era parte do **Código de Honra da Família **e os Malfoy nunca se separavam do código sem importa com que fosse. A ele não importava que o Lord Escuro soubesse que amava verdadeiramente sua esposa e ele a amava necessitava de seu corpo e companhia desde dia em que se casaram. Fora da Mansão eles pareciam frios e distantes um do outro Dentro bem... Era outra coisa... Lucius era um ótimo marido e pai.

& & &

Para Lucius Malfoy o melhor momento de qualquer dia era fazer amor com sua bela e descerebrada esposa Narcisa, essa noite não era exceção. Sendo ainda jovem para os conceitos mágicos sua libido continuava em alta mesmo sendo que seu único filho tinha quase vinte anos de idade.

Sua bela esposa era bela, organizada e com curvas nos lugares certos, oh Lucius tinha tido algumas amantes e Narcisa também, mas não era tão freqüente como todos pensavam e sempre retornavam aos braços um do outro necessitando de algo especial que só seu companheiro de alma podia prover o **AMOR.**

Narcisa colocou sua mão no amplo peito de seu esposo. Este era o jogo de todas as noites, Lucius tentava se manter desinteressado e inexpressivo diante da sedução de sua esposa e Narcisa mostrava o quão equivocado estava. Era só questão de tempo antes que o homem se rendesse diante da sedução de sua esposa. Enquanto as delicadas mãos de Narcisa trabalhavam no corpo de seu esposo Lucius decidiu que já era hora de terminar com o jogo se rendeu ante a urgência de seu corpo e com grande prazer começou a fazer amor com sua esposa.

Precisamente neste mesmo momento, o único filho dos Malfoy, aparatava na Mansão, como somente um Malfoy poderia fazer sustento seu companheiro em seus braços, de forma amorosa. Um beijinho na boca de seu amor(que tinha os olhos fechados) indicou que já tinham chegado.

Enquanto o casal subia as escadas de mármore Draco sussurrou ao ouvido de seu amado.

-Vem amor ainda é cedo, mas meus pais já devem estar acordados.

-Mas, Draco eles só te esperavam amanhã a gente não devia perturbá-los—replicou seu amado.

-Confia em mim, tá bom. Quero dar-lhes as boas noticias.

Draco agarrou a maçaneta da porta do quarto de seus pais se surpreendendo de que não estivesse trancada, aceitou isso como um convite para entrar. O que viu lá dentro era mais do que um filho deveria ver de seus pais.

_Oh Deus meu... Mãe?...Pai?... Demasiada informação._

O jovem mago fechou devagarzinho a porta do quarto de seus pais.

-Tens razão amor, este não é o momento para perturbar meus pais, podemos esperar até amanhã.

-O que houve?—perguntou seu amante.

-Você não vai querer saber.

Draco guiou seu companheiro para sua suíte particular e depois de uma sessão de sexo alucinante se entregaram a um reparador e necessitado sono.

& & &

Durante a madrugada Narcisa acordou incomoda do seu mundo de sonhos, podia sentir os feitiços protetores da Mansão movendo-se e ajustando-se a uma nova presença.

_Draco está em casa!—_pensou.

Observou seu esposo dormir e a luz da lua se refletindo em seus abundantes cabelos loiros, Narcisa lhe um beijo na testa causando um leve movimento no homem.

-Volto logo, quero ver se Draco está bem.

Um olho prateado e sonolento observou a mulher loira.

-Draco já voltou?—o olho sonolento se fechou quando ele se girou para dormir novamente.

-Diga-lhe que o verei amanha de manhã.

Narcisa colocou seu robe de seda e caminhou descalça pelos corredores indo na direção da suíte de seu filho. Quando entrou notou as roupas jogadas no solo_"Que está acontecendo com Draco? Ele nunca foi bagunceiro"._

A porta do quarto de Draco estava aberta e um rastro de roupas mostrava o caminho. A suave luz da lua iluminava a enorme cama, Narcisa ficou na ponta dos pés para observar seu filho dormindo sem incomodar. O que encontrou foi um atraente e belo jovem nu dormindo sossegadamente nos braços de seu filho. Tinha que admitir era um casal encantador.

A senhora da Mansão saiu do quarto de seu filho o mais quieto possível e caminhou de volta para sua suíte quando chegou junto à cama que compartilhava com seu marido tirou o robe de seda e se acomodou junto a seu esposo, que ao senti-la junto de si se girou para abraçá-la.

-Lucius?

-Hummmm

-Tá acordado?

-Hummmm

-Tem um homem na cama de Draco.

-Muhmmmm.

-Me escutou? Disse que tem um moreno extremamente atraente na cama com teu filho.

-Muhmmmm.

-Lucius?

-Sim amor... Um homem... NA CAMA DE DRACO?

Lucius Malfoy levantou da cama, vestiu sua túnica de seda negra e saiu do quarto num só movimento. Tão rápida e caladamente possível, entrou no quarto de seu filho e observou os dois corpos entrelaçados brilhando a luz da lua.

_MERDA!_

Os ocupantes da cama se moveram e um brilho chamou a atenção de Lucius quando olhou mais de perto notou as alianças de ouro nos dedos médios dos jovens.

MERDA...MERDA!_ESTÃO CASADOS_

Era uma experiência única na vida de Lucius Malfoy estava com medo, sabia que sua vida já não tinha mais nenhum valor era terrível senti-se assim tendo toda sua vida tinha virado de pernas pro ar.

_Sou... Um homem morto que caminha._

Lucius fez o único que podia retornou a sua cama esperando não despertar nunca mais.

& & &

-Lucius você o viu? Não é encantador? Não sabia que Draco gostava de garotos.

-Aquele é Harry maldito Potter... E estão casados.

Narcisa sorriu olhando o rosto normalmente calmo de seu marido.

-Oh... Querido—suspirou.

-Era exatamente isso que eu estava pensando Narcisa, volte a dormir meu bem.

De fato Lucius pensava que uma morte rápida cairia muito bem nesse momento, comparado ao que Voldemort lhe faria quando descobrisse.

& & &

Era de manha bem cedo num dia claro de dezembro. Draco abriu seus olhos e observou seu adormecido amante, mechas desordenadas de seu cabelo negro caiam sobre sua testa e suas pestanas escuras se abriram quando Draco lhe beijou os lábios.

-Bom dia, Harry Potter-Malfoy.

Dois lábios incrivelmente suaves, na opinião de Draco, se aproximaram do loiro o beijando.

-Bom dia, Draco Potter-Malfoy.

-Feliz aniversario Harry—dois braços fortes abraçaram ao belo moreno.

A nuvem da cabeça de Harry começava a se dissipar lentamente quando uma elegante mão acariciava suas cadeiras.

-Que?

-Já estamos casados por um dia—disse enquanto sua boca brincava com a orelha do grifinorio.

-Oh, sim feliz aniversario amor, te amo—as mãos de Harry começaram a imitar a dança que as mãos de seu esposo estavam fazendo por seu corpo.

O loiro pressionou o corpo de seu marido contra a cama, beijando o pescoço que lhe era oferecido conseguindo assim um suave gemido.

-Também te amo Harry. Vamos tomar uma ducha amor, logo meus pais se levantarão e temos muitas coisas que contar.

Harry se encolheu ao ouvir essas palavras, ele não estava ansioso para um confronto com Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy, não estava seguro quanto à mãe de Draco, mas sabia que o pai do loiro não ia ficar muito feliz com as boas noticias. _"Poderia me entregar na mesma hora pra Voldemort"._

O loiro se levantou da cama oferecendo a mão para seu marido e juntos foram tomar um banho de chuveiro, que era grande o suficiente para caber os dois, mas Draco deixou seu marido tomar banho primeiro enquanto ele se barbeava, a visão de Harry se ensaboando foi demais para o loiro, o moreno estava debaixo de uma torrente de água quente quando sentiu duas mãos familiares ensaboando seu corpo. A pressão de uma ereção atrás de si provocou um gemido em sua garganta, Draco se pos a mordiscar e beijar o pescoço e os ombros enquanto limpava o antigo grifinorio.

Harry girou dentro dos braços do marido só para ser pressionado contra a parede do banheiro

-Pensei que nós íamos... —a frase se perdeu quando foi beijado

_"Ele é meu"_pensava Draco enquanto desfrutava o sabor de Harry que, em sua opinião, era como mel e ele desfruta imensamente disso e desejava seu esposo mais do que tudo nessa vida.

Harry passava suas mãos pelo peito de seu marido descendo até os pêlos abaixo da cintura, não tocando onde Draco tanto queria em vez disto beliscou os mamilos do outro torcendo seus dedos até deixá-los duros e eretos. Draco respirou ruidosamente, mas ficou quieto deixando Harry continuar com seu erótico jogo, enquanto isso ele deslizou suas mãos pelo musculoso peito de Harry seguindo o caminho que faziam seus pêlos até chegar ao membro ereto. Harry estava cada vez mais duro e se empurrava contra Draco em busca de mais contato.

Draco gemeu quando Harry rodeou sua ereção com sua mão começando a acariciar toda a extensão enquanto seu polegar fazia desenhos em círculos na cabeça do membro, o homem de cabelos escuros aproximou sua outra mão para preparar a entrada de Draco, enquanto brincava com os testículos.

Draco se sentia derreter, suas pernas começavam a tremer, colocou suas mãos uma de cada lado da cabeça de Harry, ele havia sido virgem até a alguns meses, mas Draco espertamente lhe ensinou as varias maneiras de dar prazer ao seu companheiro.

As unhas de Draco se cravaram nos ombros de seu companheiro enquanto se agarrava ao seu amante.

-Por Merlin Harry... —sua voz rouca denotando o prazer que sentia.

-Que foi amor? Quer alguma coisa?—zombou o moreno sem deixar de acariciar seu necessitado amante.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha fazendo uma graciosa careta ao seu amor. "_Então quer brincar?... Vamos brincar... Harry nunca aprende que com um Malfoy nunca se brinca..."._

Draco tocou a virilha de seu marido e iniciou uma deliciosa caricia na dura ereção deste, aproximou seus longos dedos da estreita entrada, começado a prepará-la, Harry se retorceu ao sentir sua próstata atingida por um dedo esperto.

-Merlin Draco!—disse de forma estrangulada.

-Quero que você grite para mim Harry—ronronou aumentando o ritmo das caricias.

Uma água banhava seus corpos, Harry deu um profundo gemido quando Draco pressionou sua ereção com dois dedos era uma tortura erótica e maravilhosa e Harry precisava de alivio.

O mago moreno colocou suas pernas ao redor da cintura do mago loiro, enquanto sua entrada continuava sendo dilatada, Harry não pode evitar um grito quando foi invadido com uma só investida enterrando-se até o fundo. Harry se retorcia e gemia enquanto o amante seguia num vai e vem alucinante seu corpo respondendo de forma instintiva, sua mente estava nublada pela luxúria quando as mãos de Draco agarram suas coxas dando ainda mais contato nas suas investidas, o moreno pressionou seus joelhos no quadril de seu esposo e gemeu mais alto ainda quando sua próstata foi tocada, de propósito, pelo potente membro de seu marido num aumento de ritmo.

-Oh Merlin... DRACO!—com um grito gutural Harry atingiu o clímax.

& & &

Foi precisamente neste momento que Lucius abriu a porta do banheiro de seu filho. Essa manhã se levantou cedo bem tranqüilo, de fato se sentia tão bem que se convenceu que tudo o que vira noite anterior não passou de um pesadelo. Quando entrou no quarto de seu filhou ouviu o chuveiro ligado e pensou em dar-lhe as boas vindas em casa, descobriu ao abrir a porta uma nuvem de vapor e vários ruídos estranhos e viu seu filho transando com Harry Potter, Lucius então fechou porta novamente e se jogou na cama de seu filho.

_"Pronto. Agora tenho que tirar essa imagem da cabeça"._

& & &

Draco continuou num vai e vem frenético cada vez mais forte investindo em seu amante, até que com uma investida mais forte jogou sua cabeça para trás em puro êxtase, alcançando seu orgasmo. Escutou Harry gritar, suas mãos agarrando-se aos quadris de Draco enquanto ele se segurava nos ombros do buscador.

& & &

Quando Draco saiu do banheiro encontrou seus pais lhe esperando, Narcisa havia arrumado cuidadosamente os lençóis e as almofadas da cama esperando apagar assim qualquer evidencia de atividade sexual por parte de seu filho. Lucius estava sentado com as mãos na cabeça quando ouviu seu filho sair do banheiro.

Levantou os olhos para ver seu filho, que o olhava assombrado, enrolado em uma grande toalha felpuda.

_"Graças a Merlin, eu vi mais do corpo de meu filho essa manhã do que quando ele nasceu"._

-Oh... Oi pai... Mãe—disse encabulado vendo seus pais no seu quarto.

Narcisa sorriu ao seu belo filho com carinho maternal.

-Olá meu bem, vejo que trouxe companhia para estas férias—Lucius ao ouvir isto só grunhiu e caiu de costas na cama.

-Bem... Eu quer dizer... —gaguejou o loiro.

"**A companhia"**escolheu esse minuto para fazer sua aparição, saindo do banheiro nu e sem seus óculos se chocou contra as costas de seu marido que bloqueava o caminho.

-Mas, que mer...

Lucius se pos a observar seu novo genro que tinha aquele estúpido olhar grifinorio não rosto, como de um veado diante dos faróis de um carro prestes a ser atropelado, de fato o queixo de Lucius caiu no chão quando seu único filho adornou seu rosto com o sorriso mais idiota possível olhando para seu marido nu que tratava inutilmente de cobrir suas partes intimas da vista de seus sogros.

"_Tarde demais Potter de mim você não tem nada mais a esconder"_Lucius sorriu malignamente, se não estivesse tão aterrorizado iria achar graça na cena.

Harry nunca foi eloqüente em situações embaraçosas murmurou um "Oh... Sinto muito senhora senhor" e correu de volta para o banheiro para vomitar todo seu café da manhã no vaso de porcelana. Draco somente encolheu os ombros ante o olhar assombrado de seus pais.

"_Esse garoto nunca será um Malfoy... Os Malfoy não vomitam... Nunca"._

-Draco... Filho... Você se importaria de nos explicar a mim e a sua mãe, como e por que Harry Potter se encontra neste momento no seu banheiro... nu...e vomitando?—disse o patriarca dos Malfoy com um olhar assassino.

-Sim, filhinho como que aconteceu tudo isso?—Narcisa falou sorrindo tontamente enquanto guiava seu filho até a cama.

Draco suspirou"_Não ia ser fácil" _Harry estava vomitando de novo. O jovem mago se vestiu de uma túnica negra e chamou um elfo domestico.

-Bisby!

POP!

-Sim amo Draco?

-Bisby, poderia trazer, por favor, umas bolachas, ou melhor, uma sopa levinha para o amo Harry que está no banheiro e uma boa xícara de chá?

-Em seguida amo Draco.

POP!

-Já chega jovenzinho, quero saber agora porque Harry maldito Potter está NU E VOMITANDO NO BANHEIRO!!

Grandes veias avermelhadas saltavam do pescoço do mago mais velho um brilho de suor... Ops... Quer dizer transpiração elegante( os Malfoy nunca suam) se observava em seu rosto sua respiração era irregular e ele sabia** estava tendo um ataque cardíaco.**

**-**Papá quer ficar calmo.

Lucius ficou congelado em seu lugar"_Agora é oficial, meu filhou enlouqueceu, o inferno congelou e eu terei que comprar patins de gelo"._

POP!

Bisby apareceu e distribuiu chá entre os membros da família Malfoy.

Draco passou então a contar toda a historia, ele e Harry já estavam saindo a mais de um ano eles trabalhavam juntos no ministério da magia e foram unidos pelos amigos Ron e Hermione Granger-Weasley se apaixonaram e estavam tendo um caso há alguns meses.

-Isto é encantador filho, mais como sabe que é amor?Poderia ser somente atração—perguntou sua mãe.

-Eu sei que isto não é o que vocês tinham planejado para minha vida, mas amo a Harry ele é o melhor que me aconteceu, com ele aprendi a dar meu coração, alma e amor. E ele me deu três presentes maravilhosos.

-E quais são estes presentes Draco querido.

-Me deu seu amor em primeiro lugar e isto.

Draco estendeu seu braço esquerdo e sussurrou um encantamento de glamour e seus pais viram assombrados a marca tenebrosa de Voldemort ser substituída por um desenho de um dragão vermelho.

-Mas... Como?

-Com o amor de Harry, graças a ele que me deu seu amor de maneira incondicional pôde me desfazer dela, Harry simplesmente tocou a marca e mentalmente pressionou toda a sua magia contra a magia negra de Voldemort e assim quebrou o feitiço que a rodeava esse foi o segundo presente. O glamour está ai para que nenhum dos mortifagos desconfie também há um feitiço para que eu saiba quando ele me chamar.

-Papá Voldemort vai perder nunca poderá vencer Harry, deveria mudar de lado enquanto pode—disse olhando sério para seu pai.

-Bom filho, essa opção me foi negada quando você e seu vomitande** ESPOSO ** apareceram na minha Mansão! Ou não? QUE MERDA VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO DRACO?!—Lucius explodiu e se movia irritadíssimo pelo quarto.

Draco baixou seus olhos e mirou o anel de casamento em seu dedo... Ele havia esquecido... O código de honra Malfoy.

-Eh... Bem... Harry e eu nos casamos

-Oh, Draco querido, estou tão feliz por você espero que vocês tenham tantos de felicidade quanto eu e seu pai tivemos—disse Narcisa correndo para abraçar seu filho.

-NARCISA, MALDITA SEJA QUER SE SENTAR!

Lucius lutou para acalmar seu descontrolado corpo e quando tinha um semblante mais calmo continuou.

-E esse casamento quando aconteceu?

-Bem, esperávamos nos casar em junho, mas as coisas se apressaram um pouco—disse o mago menor colocando seu corpo estrategicamente diante da porta do banheiro para protegê-la(só por precaução claro).

-Que coisa que se apressaram filho?—"_realmente não quero saber, todavia as imagens não saem da minha cabeça"._

-Bom papai... Esse é o terceiro presente... Harry está grávido de quatro meses, tá tudo bem só que ainda se sente enjoado pelas manhãs.

Se é que era possível a palidez do mago mais velho aumentou e só se ouviu grunhidos de sua boca"_OH Merlin, não só é meu genro como está grávido, bom, isso explica muita coisa"._

-Draco, sei que não tenho sido o melhor pai do mundo, inclusive te levei a um número mais que apropriado de violações e assassinatos, te obriguei a unir-se ao lorde Tenebroso e se tornar um mortifago. No entanto, eu esperava de você um simples método de controle de natalidade, os Malfoy nascem com a habilidade de procriar e você sabe como se deve evitar isso. Pensando bem, como Potter ficou grávido?"_Oh não! As imagens mentais de novo"._

-Ele tomou uma poção—disse baixinho depois de tomar fôlego.

-QUE?!

-Ele tomou uma poção—disse mais claramente.

-Você tá querendo dizer que ele tomou uma poção de fertilidade?—disse Lucius furioso avançando para seu filho.

-Quer dizer... Algo parecido—disse com uma careta.

-Draco querido como se toma"algo parecido" com uma poção de fertilidade?—era Narcisa muito confusa só pra variar.

-É "algo parecido" se você pensa que é outra coisa.

Draco finalmente tinha conseguido, seus pais estavam totalmente confusos.

-Bem mamãe, Harry nunca foi bom em poções e suponha-se que iria ser uma surpresa pra mim...

_"Aposto que sim"_pensou Lucius sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Supunha-se que bem. Oh, quer dizer... Supunhasequeapoçãomelhorarianossaresistenciasexul."_Pronto disse finalmente"—respirou aliviado._

-Que? Tenta de novo meu filho—Narcisa de novo.

-Ah mamãe, a gente queria uma poção para melhorar nossa resistência sexual... Queríamos saber quanto tempos duraríamos no sexo—disse Draco baixando os olhos.

"_OH não as malditas imagens estão de volta"_Era demasiada informação para qualquer pai.

-Harry não tem a menor aptidão para fazer poções, assim fez uma de fertilidade por engano, nós demoramos vários dias para perceber o erro.

_"Oh Merlin, por favor, mata-me agora, simplesmente mata-me"._

Nesta hora Harry saiu do banho aparentando estar menos verde e vestindo uma das túnicas de seda do marido.

-Oi de novo—disse com seu tonto sorriso grifinorio(de acordo com Lucius).

-Assim que esta é toda historia, nos casamos ontem, Harry está grávido e viemos passar o natal com vocês—disse Draco rodeando a cintura de seu amor com os braços.

_"Ah sim uma merda de natal e um feliz fudido ano novo pra vocês também". _

Harry então sussurrou algo no ouvido de seu marido.

-Ah sim, esqueci um pequeno detalhe. Harry perdeu todo seu poder mágico.

Um forte golpe se ouviu por todo quarto, era simplesmente Lucius Malfoy que tinha desmaiado pela primeira vez em sua vida.

& & &

Lucius Malfoy necessitava urgentemente desabafar com alguém e não podia ser Narcisa já que a dita esposa maravilha, vivia rodeando a Harry de mimos tratando de fazê-lo senti-se confortável e lhe contando de quando estava grávida de Draco, seu filho único só sorria como um idiota, realmente, estava só naquela casa. A única pessoa capaz de compreendê-lo era Severus Snape.

O loiro então lançou um punhado de pó na lareira e gritou o nome do mestre de poções, quando Snape chegou momentos depois, Lucius lhe contou toda historia e Severus teve o atrevimento de rir... Gargalhar... E muito.

-Isso não tem graça Severus!

-Não concordo Lucius isso **é** a coisa mais engraçada que ouvi nestes últimos vinte anos.

-Você sabe que o **Código de Honra Malfoy** exige que proteja meu novo genro.

-Oh Merlin isso não tem preço—Snape consegui dizer em meio às lágrimas que rolavam de seus olhos.

-Draco não me deixará matar o idiota, não é?

-Suponho que não ou será que sim?

-Bem é a única maneira que vejo para sair deste desastre.

-Lucius!

-Acho que agora estou do bando da luz.

-Bem que sempre desconfiei que beemmmm lá no fundo de seu coração você tinha um pouquinho de luz meu amigo.

-Incômodo meu velho amigo—Lucius se deu conta de que não havia nem um pouquinho de lastima por parte de seu amigo.

-Ora vamos, Lucius essa situação é tão improvável e imprevisível, que só poderia passar com esses dois. De fato pela primeira vez na vida, tua sorte é pior que a minha.

& & &

As coisas correram aparentemente bem na Mansão até o dia de natal, neste dia à família se levantou cedo para a troca de presentes, Lucius pensou seriamente em vomitar quando Harry e Draco trocaram seus respectivos presentes, mas logo recordou que os Malfoy não vomitam, esses dois eram asquerosamente doces( na opinião de Lucius) , o pior foi a "adorável" e enorme camisa que seu filho deu ao moreno com a inscrição de **BEBÊ A CAMINHO **pintado bem na direção de estômago.

Narcisa esta sim descompensou de vez, ela quase perdeu sua vida quando Harry levantou um terno vestidinho, que dizia** O anjo do vovô ** na frente, os três até tiveram a audácia de conversar na frente do patriarca sobre transformar o quarto de hospedes num quarto de bebê.

Lá pelas dez da manhã a família se recolheu nos seus respectivos quartos na imensa casa. Era quase meio-dia quando inferno caiu sobre o loiro mais velho.

Lucius estava descansando na sala de visitas quando o timbre da campanhinha tocou, nenhum elfo domestico apareceu como era requerido, então o lord da Mansão abriu a porta dando de cara com Walder McNair que estava em pé na frente de Lucius esperando o convite para entrar.

"_Merda__ tinha esquecido da ceia de natal, todo o maldito mundo mágico escuro estará aqui em breve"._

-McNair que bom que veio, por favor, entre é o primeiro a chegar. "_To ferrado"._

O malvado executor do lord tenebroso entrou na Mansão Malfoy não percebendo o pânico refletido no rosto do mago loiro, neste momento Draco chegou na entrada principal levando em suas mão um prato com bolinhos e um copo de leite, parou repentinamente quando viu McNair com seu pai.

-Draco se lembra de McNair? Ele está aqui para a ceia de natal.

-Oh, olá senhor McNair—saudou o jovem buscando ajuda no rosto, pois compreendeu a gravidade da situação.

-Draco você viu o gato?—perguntou o loiro mais velho com uma expressão doentia.

-O gato?!

-Sim filho O GATO que você trouxe pra casa sabe? Aquele com o pêlo desordenado e escuro que você trouxe como uma surpresa para sua mãe e pra mim.

-Ah sim o gato! Não senhor eu estava levando um pouco de comida... Ao gato... Esta é a hora que precisa ser alimentado.

-Está bem filho, nós teremos vários convidados para a ceia de natal, então gostaria que seu... Gato não os perturbasse. Poderia cuidar disso Draco?

-SIM senhor farei o melhor que puder.

-Muito bem vou levar o senhor McNair para a BIBLIOTECA e servi-lhe uma bebida, por favor, pede a sua mãe que venha falar comigo.

& & &

Uma vez que McNair foi"seqüestrado" para a biblioteca da mansão com uma garrafa de uísque de fogo de cem anos, a preferida de Lucius, o timbre da campanhinha tocou novamente, quando o lord da Mansão apareceu na sala principal Albus Dumblendore já limpava o pó de sua túnica azul celeste e sorria docemente.

-Albus perdoa a grosseria, mas que MERDA VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

-Por quê? Harry não lhe disse que estou convidado para a ceia—disse com os olhos brilhando... Outra vez.

"_MERDA MALDIÇÃO Merlin é um maldito doente que quer ferrar com minha vida"_.

-Vem Albus vamos à sala de bilhar tenho uma garrafa de brandi que poderás desfrutar enquanto esperamos a ceia.

-Obrigado Lucius isso seria encantador.

O lord da Mansão guiou o velho louco até a sala de bilhar rapidamente.

-Sinta-se a vontade de usar a mesa de bilhar e há também um tabuleiro de dados atrás da porta.

-Já faz muito tempo que joguei dados—os sempre brilhantes olhos brilharam ainda mais.

"_Simplesmente genial"._

_& & &_

Quando Lucius fechou a porta da sala de jogos, Bisby a elfa domestica anunciou a chegada de mais mortifagos Avery, Nott e Jugson chegou enquanto ele se desfazia de Dumblendore.

_"Santa merda"._

-Obrigado Bisby, vá ver os jovens amos e se assegure que eles não desçam. "_Maldição eu acabei de agradecer um elfo domestico, não sei como ela não caiu morta de surpresa"._

Lucius correu até o vestíbulo para saudar as visitas recém chegadas enquanto tentava recuperar a compostura, antes passou por seu quarto para se arrumar graciosamente e ganhar tempo enquanto se recuperava.

-Bem vindos cavaleiros sintam-se a vontade, ficarei feliz em levá-los até meu estúdio onde tenho uma garrafa de uísque que adoraria compartilhar com vocês—disse com seu sorriso ao estilo Malfoy de ser.

Lucius Malfoy conduziu seus asquerosos companheiros ao seu estúdio e lhes serviu seu uísque de fogo envelhecido, Draco ia subindo as escadas com outro copo de leite quando seu pai o chamou.

-Draco encontrou o gato?

-Sim pai está lá em cima tirando uma soneca.

Draco continuou seu caminho subindo as escadas para encontrar seu amor acordado e faminto, o que já estava se tornando um hábito ultimamente. Harry abraçou seu marido para dar-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego, enquanto o loiro acariciava a ligeiramente arredondada barriga onde seu filho estava, seus dedos elegantes agarraram o cós da calça do pijama do moreno metendo suas mãos dentro da mesma para acariciar a proeminente ereção do jovem grávido.

Draco gemeu dentro da boca de Harry quando as mãos do grifinorio começaram a percorrer um sedutor caminho pelo corpo do loiro, todos os pensamentos coerentes o abandonaram nesta hora. Enquanto estava no melhor da festa um grito sonoro de DRACO ouviu-se por todo o quarto.

-Volto já já amor—disse Draco beijando Harry mais uma vez e saindo da cama—Tenho que ver o que está acontecendo com meu pai.

Draco correu escada abaixo para encontrar seu pai com uma expressão de absoluto terror( pelo menos era o que parecia), parado no salão principal com as famílias Craybbe, Goyle e Parkinson. Draco se colocou ao lado de seu pai e saudou os últimos recém chegados convidados.

-Me chamou pai?

-Si filho, enquanto levo nossos convidados ao SALÃO DE BAILE e enquanto isso VOCÊ vai verificar aos GATINHOS. Tinha esperança que já tivéssemos todos, mas pelo visto ainda tem mais deles por ai. E me traga o GATINHO PRETO preciso dele—disse entre os dentes essa ultima frase.

-Gatinhos?—perguntou o mago mais jovem Malfoy confuso.

-Sim, os gatinhos que vieram com O GATO PRETO que você trouxe para as festas natalinas.

Sem entender o que seu pai queria dizer Draco se dirigiu a sala de estar, abrindo a porta para sua surpresa se deparou com Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger e Severus Snape, seu pai havia dado bebidas a todos e agora estavam conversando amigavelmente, exceto Severus que estava tendo algum tipo de risada histérica. Draco que nunca foi lento em captar as coisas entendeu logo.

_"Os gatinhos... Entendi meu pai é muito engraçado"—pensou divertido._

-Senhor meu pai precisa de você, creio que o encontrará próximo ao salão de baile—disse se dirigindo ao professor de poções.

Snape sorriu maliciosamente e saiu da sala para encontrar Lucius, sendo um mago inteligente Severus decifrou o problema, os mortifagos estavam chegando para ceia de natal e a casa estava cheia de grifinorios idiotas além de uma quase-squib genro.

-Se divertindo Lucius?

& & &

Lucius finalmente tinha tomado uma decisão, era hora d uma reunião familiar encontrou com Snape fora do salão de baile, Draco já tinha deixado à sala de estar e Narcisa apareceu sabe lá Merlin de onde, todos presentes exceto seu errante genro.

-Draco onde diabo está Harry?—disse tocando a ponta de seu nariz.

-Como é que eu vou saber? Tenho estado ocupado fazendo tudo o que me mandou, da última vez em que o vi estava em nossa cama, mas olhei agora mesmo e já não está mais lá, ele tem estado muito sentimental por causa dos hormônios e pelo o que me consta pode estar enfermo ou enchendo seu estomago... De novo. —disse levantado as mãos desgostado.

Lucius reuniu sua pequena tropa para preparar uma estratégia, só eram eles quatro, mas eram o único que tinha então o timbre da campanhinha tocou e Draco se aproximou da porta principal só para se deparar com ninguém menos do que Minerva McGonagall.

-Feliz natal Draco!

-Pai, nós temos outro problema com os gatinhos—gritou a seu pai enquanto se afastava para dar passagem a sua ex subdiretora

-Minerva que bom que veio, deixa-me adivinhar Harry te convidou para a ceia de natal não é mesmo?—disse se dirigindo a porta de entrada"_To fudido com f maiúsculo"_.

-Sim Lucius como adivinhou?

-Algum de vocês podem me dizer se Harry convidou mais alguém para a ceia?Hã quem sabe Hagrid ou o MALDITO CALAMAR O GIGANTE?—um loiro completamente descontrolado falava com os chefes das casas de sonserina e grifinoria.

-Pai quer se acalmar.

-Eu estou calmo filho, estou tão calmo que talvez me SUICIDE!!—o loiro tremeu descontrolado de raiva ou medo vai saber, depois de um tempo tremendo o mais velho dos Malfoy passou a mão pelo cabelo e riu.

_"Ok agora é definitivo meu pai enlouqueceu"_.

"_Pobre Lucius aparentemente se incomodou pelos convidados extras, não vejo porque nossa mesa tem lugar para até quarenta convidados temos muito espaço, será que ele se deu conta que está sem sapatos?"_—essa é claro era Narcisa "preocupada" com o estado de seu esposo.

"_O filho da puta tem mais do que pode suportar, quero ver quando o verdadeiro espetáculo começar"—_Severus doido pra ver o circo pegar fogo.

-Agora Minerva, mesmo estando encantado em te ver eu tenho uma missão para você, Albus está na sala de jogos e tenho uma convenção de mortifagos aqui, quero que você distraia o velho louco para ele não sair de lá nem que pra isso tenha que dançar no colo dele.

A subdiretora se deixou conduzir por Narcisa muda pela surpresa.

-Draco vai à sala de estar e entretém os malditos grifinorios até que possa dizer a maldita verdade e vê se acha aquela MALDITA MÁQUINA DE COMER QUE TEM POR MARIDO!—disse apontando o dedo na cara de seu filho.

Diante do olhar de loucura de seu pai Draco foi cumprir suas ordens deixando seu pai com Snape e sua mãe que havia regressado.

-Severus, vai à biblioteca e traz a McNair, leva-o até ao estúdio onde encontrará Avey, Nott e Jugson, embebeda-los o mais que puder. Debaixo de nenhuma circunstancia os deixe sair, mata-os se necessário"_não acredito que disse isso vou arder no inferno antes que esse dia termine"_Narcisa querida, vai ao salão de baile e distrai aos Parkinson, Goyle e Crabble com suas melhores habilidades e sob nenhuma circunstancia deixe que abandonem o salão de baile.

Lucius estava contando os corpos para ver se não tinha esquecido de ninguém"_MERDA"._

-Narcisa querida enquanto distrai as famílias, quero que saiba que não é um bom momento para falar de seu novo genro e o quanto você está encantada em se tornar avó. Se você entendeu tudo o que eu disse balança a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo amor—disse Lucius observando aqueles olhos encantadores, porém vazios.

Os últimos membros da tropa de choque de Lucius se separaram para ir aos seus destinos enquanto o loiro preparava para ter um colapso nervoso. Enquanto planejava sua saída pessoal da terra, o errante Harry apareceu com outro prato de comida e com os fones do seu ipod nos ouvidos cantando a musica preferida dele e de Draco.

**Senta em meu colo e diz que me amas**

**Sentarei-me em seu colo e direi que te amo também**

**Eu adoro te ouvir cantar**

**Quando estou entre suas pernas**

**TIRA-ME O ARRRRRRRRRR**

Cantando e comendo Harry desapareceu pelo vestíbulo indo à direção da sala de jogos onde estava Albus.

Então a campanhinha tocou... De novo.

Lucius foi até a porta e olhou pelo buraquinho quer dizer pelo olho mágico da porta, era algo que ele normalmente não fazia, mas hoje era um dia de coisas anormais então porque não? O lho mágico da porta distorcia a imagem, mas não havia erro os olhos vermelhos e a cara de serpente.

VOLDEMORT!

Outro homem menor estava ao seu lado Pettigrew.

MERDA

MERDA

MERDA

MERDA

MERDA

MERDA

MERDA

Bem crianças adivinhem quem veio para o jantar?

Lucius num estado de calma sobrenatural caminhou diretamente para sala de armas( todas as casas elegantes tem uma) que estava ao lado do vestíbulo principal e tirou uma arma trouxa. Ele sabia que era um horrível e cruel aparelho, mas ele estava num horrível e cruel humor. O lord Mansão pressionou o cano da arma contra a sua tempôra e começou a gritar.

-CHEGA!ESTOU LOUCO COMO O INFERNO E NÃO SUPORTO MAIS! TENHO MALDITOS MORTIFAGOS EM TODOS OS CÔMODOS DA MINHA CASA, UM GRUPO DE FUDIDOS GRIFINORIOS NA SALA DE ESTAR, UM VELHO LOUCO BRINCANDO DE "CADÊ O GATINHO?" COM SUA MASCOTE ANIMAGO, UM GRÁVIDO E TEMPORAL SQUIB COMO GENRO QUE ESTÁ COMENDO TODA A MINHA CASA E O PUTO DO LORD DA ESCURIDÃO DE PÉ AO LADO DE FORA DA PORTA! A VIDA COMO EU A CONHECIA ESTÁ AGORA OFICIALMENTE... TERMINADA.

Não havia ninguém aos arredores para ver como Lucius Malfoy perdia a calma e a razão exceto Harry, que estava regressando da parte traseira da casa com um gatinho de pelo prateado e aparência anciã era tão bonitinho. O jovem acariciou o pelo do gatinho e este ronronou.

-Harry... Eh... Onde achou esse gato?—disse se aproximando do grifinorio.

-Ele estava do lado de fora da sala de bilhar com um olhar perdido e parecia faminto eu estava indo buscar algo para dar-lhe de comer—disse o moreno deixando de acariciar as orelhas sedosas do gato.

"_MERDA EM DOSE TRIPLA"._

-Harry me dê o gato, vou assegurar que ele coma.

-Promete-me que não o torturará nem o amaldiçoará—Harry observo a Lucius, como que decidindo se ele ia ou não ferir a criatura perdida.

"_O único em toda esta casa que vai ser torturado é VOCÊ POTTER"._

-Nunca machucaria tão terna criatura. Confia em mim ficarei cuidando dele—Lucius se maldisse em voz baixa.

De forma silenciosa, o jovem mago lhe passou o gato ao chefe da dinastia Malfoy e tomou a arma da mão de Lucius. Harry seguiu caminhando pelo vestíbulo em direção á cozinha, metendo a arma em sua túnica.

-Senhor... Lucius... Sabia que está sem sapatos?—falou por cima dos ombros.

Com sua arma de destruição em massa afastada, Lucius correu a sala de jogos e lançou o gato, que o arranhava, nos surpresos braços de Dumblendore e logo em seguida fechou o diretor e a McGnagall no lugar.

Resignando-se ao seu destino, regressou a porta principal para receber o lord da escuridão.

& & &

As amplas portas balançaram e rangeram em suas dobradiças quando o Lord de Tudo Que É Poderoso e Escuro entrou no lar de Lucius.

-Bem vindo milord—o loiro executou perfeitamente sua elegante inclinação ante seu amo. "_Oh Merlin, minha vida ta fudida". _

-Obrigado Lucius, devo dizer que tenho esperado para visitar a você e sua adorável família. É uma grande honra.

_"Não tem nem idéia maldito bastardo"._

-Lucius você percebeu que está sem sapatos?

Lucius pos os olhos em branco antes de levantar sua elegante cabeça da posição inclinada.

-Sim milord já me chamaram a atenção, tenho estado extremamente ocupado com a chegada de todos os convidados e não tive oportunidade de terminar de me vestir.

-Bem se encarregue que não volte a suceder, pés descalços não são bonitos.

"_Meus pés são bonitos pedaço de maníaco. Provavelmente eu mesmo te mate se voltar a dizer que meus pés não são bonitos"._

-Lord, me deixe escolta-lo até o terraço onde eu coloquei um feitiço esquentador e os elfos domésticos lhe trarão tudo o que seu coração desejar.

O Lord de Tudo Que É Poderoso E Escuro seguiu ao Lord da Mansão para o terraço arrastando a ratazana com ele, ao mesmo tempo em que Lucius e o Lord entraram pela esquerda Narcisa e os mortifagos que estavam no salão de baile entraram pela direita. Lucius ofegou diante de sua bela e anta esposa.

-Narcisa que surpresa—disse entre dentes.

-Oh Lucius, sei que devíamos ficar no salão de baile, mas estava tão chato, então pensei que poderia levar os convidados a passear no jardim.

-Narcisa, por favor, cumprimente nossos recém chegados. Lembra-se de Lord Tenebroso... LORD VOLDEMORT e seu arrastado amigo Pettigrew.

-Oh, olá vossa senhoria, Lucius tenho quer ir dizer aos elfos que ponham mais lugares a mesa para a ceia. Agora vejamos, serão oito aqui, Albus e Minerva na sala de jogos, Severus e quatro mortifagos no estúdio, três grifinorios na sala de estar você, eu, Draco e Harry. Assim são vinte e dois para a ceia. Contei certo amor?

Lucius estava surpreso com todas as respirações que podia reter depois do impactante anuncio de sua esposa, caiu sobre seus joelhos e baixou o olhar, esperando pelo rápido raio de luz verde que terminaria com todo seu labor e loucura.

"_Por favor, simplesmente, mata-me depressa, sem tortura já tive suficiente tortura por um só dia"._

Mas, a luz verde nunca veio.

O jovem de olhos esmeraldas salvador do mundo mágico escolheu este oportuno momento para entrar no terraço dizendo...

-Aqui gatinho, gatinho, gatinho...

Lord Voldemort, o Lord de Tudo Que É Poderoso e Escuro, puxou sua varinha e avançou contra o jovem antigo super-poderoso mago.

-AHA Potter agora te peguei e sem sua varinha pelo que vejo.

-Oh, tontinho, isso não importaria de qualquer forma. Harry perdeu todos seus poderes por causa do bebê—se ouviu a voz musical de Narcisa.

Lucius se colapsou e ficou em posição fetal"_Merlin, me salva dos imbecis que infectam minha casa."._

Os malvados olhos vermelhos brilharam diante do garoto que comia um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim e banana.

-Ora, ora, ora Potter, não tem poder para me derrotar.

-Ora, ora, ora Tom, eu não me importo uma merda com isso—esse era um daqueles momentos hormonais.

O lord Tenebroso se aproximou até estar a um metro do garoto grávido.

-Então vou te matar, Potter.

Harry rodou os olhos, aborrecido.

-Sim, claro perdedor está aqui para fazer isso. Não pode dizer algo mais inteligente?—Harry bocejou.

-Ta legal Potter PREPARE PARA MORRER!—o cara de serpente levantou sua varinha para pronunciar a maldição assassina.

-Há há há Tom, essa piada é pra você!

BANG!

Lord Voldemort, o Lord de Tudo Que É Escuro E Poderoso, caiu morto no solo. Todos no terraço observaram a cena espantosa. Ali no frio piso de terra jazia o grande Lord Tenebroso. Parado sobre ele com a arma fumegante de Lucius em sua mão, comendo seu sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim com banana( o novo prato do lar Malfoy), estava o-garoto-que-viveu-para-finalmente-matar-a-Voldemrt.

Lucius saiu de seu transe e começou a sacudir com toda força a seu genro. Até que Harry lhe deu uma bofetada.

-Lida com isso Lucius.

Quando Harry tentou abandonar o terraço Lucius gritou.

-Isso é tudo? O único que tinha que fazer? Vinte malditos anos de submissão e humilhação eliminados em um estúpido segundo! MALDITO SEJA VOCÊ ATIROU NELE!

Harry olhou para seu sogro e lhe deu o revolver vazio.

-Surpreso porque não pensou nisto antes—deu uma mordida em seu sanduíche e dedicou o sorriso assassino Malfoy a seu histérico sogro—Ta esperando o que? Vai chamar os aurores para tirar esse lixo daqui.

& & &

**Cinco meses depois...**

Nasce Lucienne Narcisse Malfoy sem nenhuma complicação, com Draco e Harry Malfoy. Bom, não exatamente com Draco e Harry. Harry estava, mas Draco desafortunadamente estava fora resolvendo negócios para o ministério. A única pessoa que estava em casa, quando a bolsa de Harry rompeu era Lucius Malfoy.

O loiro que nem sequer teve coragem de ver o nascimento de seu filho, teve que levar seu genro ao San Mungo para poder dar a luz, foi Lucius quem teve todos seus dedos da mão esquerda quebrados, enquanto Harry sofria durante o parto.

Durante a ultima fase do parto, a magia do moreno regressou com força total e foi Lucius quem perdeu suas partes privadas, temporariamente, quando Harry, em uma loucura induzida pela dor, maldisse o loiro que estava a sua direita pensando que era Draco.

O lord da Mansão perdoou rapidamente seu genro quando sua nova neta foi colocada em seus braços. Como somente os bebezinhos podem fazer enrolou seu pequeno punho ao redor do coração de seu avô e o abraçou com força.

O lord da Mansão não se importou com mais nada e observando seu cabelo loiro fininho e seus olhos verdes azulados, Lucius Malfoy finalmente aceitou como filho, o homem na cama de Draco.

FIM

**Nota da tradutora:Sei que não tenho perdão, em vez de atualizar "O poder do amor" venho com outra fic, mas essa historia é tão legal que não resisti. E também o proximo capitulo do"O poder do amor" está sendo betado assim que tenho que esperar.**

**Esta fic tem uma continuação que espero poder postar logo. Beijos a todos. **


End file.
